1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a jack. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a jack and configured to ground the jack so as to discharge static electricity with which the jack is charged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an information recording and reproducing apparatus such as a television receiver or a DVD player includes a jack as a terminal to be connected to an external apparatus. The jack of this type is designed to discharge static electricity, with which the jack is charged, by grounding the jack so as to prevent undesired radiation (electromagnetic interference or EMI). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-121105, for example, discloses a jack with a grounding metal configured as follows. The grounding metal is interposed between the jack and a terminal panel. A plurality of inner plate springs elastically contacting with a cylindrical portion of the jack are formed on an inner circumferential surface of a circular hole formed in the grounding metal. An outer plate spring formed on an outside of the grounding metal is contacted with an inside of the terminal panel to contact the jack with the terminal panel. Static electricity with which the jack is charged is thereby discharged from the grounding metal to the terminal panel.
However, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-121105 has the following disadvantages. The circular hole is formed in the thin plate-shaped grounding metal, and a plurality of inner plate springs are formed on the inner circumferential surface of the circular hole in order to contact with the cylindrical portion of the jack. In addition, the outer plate spring contacted with the inside of the terminal panel from an outer edge of the grounding metal is formed. Due to this, machining process is complicated. The television receiver, the DVD player or the like, in particular, has a plurality of jacks provided on a circuit board. It takes lots of labor and time to attach grounding metals to the respective jacks, resulting in inferior formability. Further, if the grounding metal is attached or detached, there is a probability of a reduction in a spring property of the inner springs or the outer spring contacted with the jack or the terminal panel. As a result, a contact pressure of the grounding metal cannot be kept in an appropriate state, which possibly makes it difficult to ensure contacting the grounding metal with the jack or the terminal panel.